Demonic Love
by Vale T. Bruit
Summary: CielXGrell . Y es que... Grell Sutcliff era sólo de él... sólo él podía tocarlo, besarlo, mirarlo... de aquella forma tan... intima... [Géneros]– Ciencia Ficción, Drama, Humor, Misterio, Romántico. [Advertencias]– Chan, Lemon, Mpreg, Orgías, Parafilias, Sadomasoquismo.


¡Hola, hola!.

Bueno, hace tiempo, mucho tiempo tengo ésta idea, quería sacarla de mi cabeza. Sé que la pareja es en extremo Crack, pero; ¡ja!, a mí me gusta el Crack, ¿no?, creo que eso se esperaría de mí. Quería algo bien Lemonoso de ésta pareja. Bien raro, no sé, quizá no les guste... pero bue, denle un oportunidad y haré que jamás se arrepientan. [X3]

Bueno, bueno... en sí el Fic tendrá varias parejas, pero los personajes centrales son Ciel y Grell, creo que más Ciel que Grell... hum, no, bueno... no lo sé. ¿Qué más les puedo decir del Fic?... que tendrá al menos uno 9 o 10 Cap, quizá menos, no lo sé, quizá más.

Pero ya... las y los dejo leer tranquilas...

Esperó que disfruten...

**[Disclaimer]–** _Kuroshitsuji, su mundo y sus personajes no me pertenece, son Obra y Propiedad de Yana Toboso._

* * *

Bufó hastiado...

Se levantó de la gran y mullida cama en la que reposaba, pisando el piso cubierto del más fino mármol, de un color perla mezclado con negro y blanco. Miró la cama, en ése momento levemente desordenada. Las sábanas de seda blancas arrugadas, las cantidades de almohadas esparcidas por doquier, poco le importaba, luego le ordenaría a su mayordomo que se hiciera cargo de eso.

Caminó con lentitud hacia el gran ventanal, escuchando el eco de sus pisadas resonar a cada paso que daba. Corrió la cortina, dejando ver el hermoso paisaje...

Era un día radiante; el sol brillaba radiante, con intensidad, dando un calor agradable a la piel. El césped parecía brillar ante los rayos solares, una leve y deliciosa brisa de verano soplaba, se escuchaba la melodía de alguno que otro pájaro. Cantidades de flores adornaban su jardín, el jardín de la mansión Phantomhive. Los innumerables árboles que rodeaban su mansión, esos imponentes robles que soportaron tantos años, esos que en ese momento sus hojas bailaban con el viento.

Soltó la gran cortina, dejando que la leve oscuridad reinara su habitación; nuevamente. Suspiró largamente, viendo la puerta de madera pura, marrón oscuro y grande. Ciel Phantomhive, el Conde nunca admitiría que, en esos momentos, se encontraba en uno de sus momentos más aburridas de su vida.

Porque la Reina ya no le enviaba cartas, ordenando a su ''Perro fiel'' acabar con la escoria de la humanidad, ya que ésta había fallecido, eso se esperaba, después de todo; no era una jovencita. El Conde; de 24 años, había cambiado en todo el tiempo que había pasado. Su cabello se encontraba recortado de una forma adecuada para su edad, estaba de un color más oscuro. Sus rasgos eran más varoniles, más adultos, sus ojos tenían un brillo diferente a cuando tenía 13 años, eran más pequeños, más escudriñadores, que brillaban de forma asesina cuando algo no salía como él lo deseaba, ya no cubriendo uno de sus ojos, que aún tenía el sello del Contrato con Michaelis.

Vestía unos pantalones de vestir color verde marrón claro, una gabardina del mismo color que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, con una pequeña pañoleta bien arreglada alrededor de su cuello, de un color rojo chocolate, un chaleco más oscuro, de un roble grisáceo. Bajo todo eso una simple camisa blanca.

Caminó a paso lento hasta la puerta, escuchó platos romperse, un gran estallido y algunos sollozos. Maylene, Bard y Finnian no habían cambiado nada en esos años, seguían igual de ineptos, irresponsables e inservibles. Con un bufido de cansancio salió de su gran habitación. Topándose con su Mayordomo; Sebastián Michaelis, quien tampoco había cambiado mucho.

—Lo siento, Bocchan... enseguida me encargare del problema—habló el oji granate, haciendo una reverencia, con una de sus típicas sonrisas instaladas en su rostro. Antes de girarse en dirección a donde provenía el escándalo, sonrió aún más, su Amo había crecido tanto, que incluso lo superaba en altura. Comenzó a caminar, dispuesto a regañar y darles un buen sermón a los demás sirvientes.

Sintió los pasos de Ciel...

—Sebastián...—llamó la atención del pelinegro, quien lo miro de reojo—te he dicho variadas veces que ya no me digas ''Bocchan''... ya no soy un niño—dijo con tono entre reproche y cansino. Ambos bajaron por las escaleras que tantas veces habían recorrido, escuchando que el escándalo se hacía más audible conforme avanzaban.

—Para mí sigue siendo ''Bocchan''—respondió, acompañando sus palabras con una pequeña risa.

—Nunca cambiaran, ¿verdad?—habló luego de unos minutos de silencio, refiriéndose a sus demás sirvientes.

—Usted lo dijo una vez, Bocchan... ''Los tiempos cambian, pero las personas no''...

—Sí...

Llegaron al lugar de donde provenía tanto ruido. Lo primero que detectaron sus ojos fueron a Mei con una escoba, barriendo todos lo platos rotos con rapidez. Vale, que en actitud no habían cambiado, pero en físico sí, un poco más largo, sólo unos centímetros casi invisibles, tenía la piel un poco más bronceada, como de un canela pálido. Vestía de la misma forma, sólo que el vestido bajo el delantal era de un color más claro. La chica dio un salto en su lugar, asustada, al toparse con los dos altos hombres. No los había escuchado llegar...

—¡Señor, digo; Bocchan... digo Ciel, digo Señor!—chillaba, estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía cómo llamar a su Amo en ese momento.

—Ya, Maylene—la calló Ciel, pasando de largo a la chica, que hacía reverencias de forma exagerada. Al pasar a la pelirroja, vio a Bard saliendo de una habitación que echaba humo negro, rodó los ojos, chasqueando la lengua. El supuesto Chef no había cambiado mucho tampoco, sólo tenía el pelo un poco más largo y estaba unos centímetros más altos.

—Oh~~... Señor, ¿va a salir?—preguntó el peli dorado, moviendo su mano de un lado a otro, intentando dispersar el humo.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia—respondió con voz reprochadora y arrogante, tomando el pomo de la puerta con su mano. Antes de salir de su mansión escuchó los reproches de Sebastián hacia Maylene y Bard. Al salir a su jardín, vio que las flores que había contemplando desde su habitación habían sido estropeadas por el rubio menor. Rodó sus zafiros ojos con hastió.

—¡Señor... y–yo só–sólo quería dec–decorarlas y–y!—Ciel bufó por tercera vez en el día, o quizá cuarta, no lo sabía, sólo que había bufado demasiado ése día.

—Ya, déjalo, Finnian—siguió con su camino, alejándose de a poco de la gran y hermosa mansión, ahora cambiada un poco, como decía aveces Mei ''Más moderna''. Al estar un poco más lejos; comenzó a correr, a velocidad poco humana, para luego, saltar a el árbol más próximo.

Después de todo era un Demonio, y no iba a desaprovechar ciertos privilegios. Pensó en dirigirse a aquel lugar pacifico que tanto adoraba, no sólo porque lo apartaba de sus ruidosos sirvientes; sino que también de la Ciudad, de Londres. Se conocía el camino de memoria, no necesitaba mapas, ayuda de su lado Demoníaco, nada, sólo su memoria.

En el camino se entretuvo pensando, en variadas cosas. Como en Alois Trancy; quien luego de ser casi asesinado, con su hilo de vida casi cortado.

Se convirtió en Demonio.

En realidad él lo había convertido en Demonio. Sí, él; Ciel Phantomhive había salvado a el Conde Aloi Trancy de una muerte segura. ¿Por qué?, porque al momento en que vio la sangre del rubio ir esparciéndose por el piso, su mente revivió flashes de lo que en realidad había pasado. Recordado, más bien, su mente comparando el cuerpo de Alois en el suelo, perdiendo su vida poco a poco, con el suyo propio. Recordando aquella bala que había llegado a herirlo, los Soldados de la Reina siendo asesinados por su Mayordomo.

A su ''Lacayo'' matando a ese supuesto ''Ángel''.

Y entonces lo supo, no sólo que era un Demonio, sino que Trancy no era el culpable de la muerte de sus padre, que los verdaderos asesinos... ya no existían. También había recordado que Madame Red no estaba entre ellos. El Conde rubio vivía en su Mansión, tras haber echo un pacto entre ambos Condes; el cual era una especie de tratado de paz. Pero el oji azul no había prometido dejar de acosarlo e intentar seducirlo.

Cosa que no conseguía, NI conseguiría.

Salió de sus pensamientos al notar que ya estaba en su ''Escondite'', bueno, casi llegaba, primero tendría que pasar por lo que parecía un camino secreto echo de enredaderas. Al fin, llegó frente a una pequeña cascada, que era algo así como una pequeña montaña, formada por tierra, pasto y piedras. Formando un camino estrecho desde arriba, dejando caer finos hilos de agua, formando una especie de laguna. La cual era rodeada por un campo de verde césped, seguido de flores de todos los colores.

Se paró en una gran rama, en uno de los árboles más grandes; admirando la belleza de la naturaleza, de su pequeño paraíso, del delicioso aroma. Contempló el lago, viendo el agua brillar, las espumas que se provocaban cuando el agua caía desde arriba con velocidad.

Sus ojos mostraron sorpresa...

Mucha sorpresa al ver a alguien salir del agua. Más, al ver la belleza del momento, unas cabellos rojizos volaron por el aire, yendo hacia atrás, soltando gotas cristalinas de agua, golpeando con suavidad la blanquecina espalda de la persona dueña de aquellos hilos de seda sangría, por fin, yendo por completo para atrás. El brilloso cabello escarlata se pegaba a un cuerpo de porcelana, suave a la vista, delicado, sin imperfecciones. Su levemente puntiaguda pasó con descaro por sus resecos labios.

—Cuanto tiempo sin verte... Grell Sutcliff—habló en tono ronco, llamando la atención del aludido. Que miró de diferentes maneras al conde...

_Enojado... Reprochador... Sorprendido... y... Curioso..._

_¿Continuara?..._

* * *

Bueno, hasta ahí; actualizó nuevamente el Domingo, ya que es un Fic que tengo ganas de escribir, por lo que tratare de actualizar seguido. Lamento de verdad si hubo alguna falta de Ortografía o Puntuación, de verdad trató de mejorar para que su Lectura sea agradable y no lo contrario. Y si no les gusto la idea, pues... no sé... creó que lo borró, porque no me gusta escribir algo que no es de su agrado. Si ven algún error; me lo dicen, ¿sí?.

Dejen si lo desean [non] sus opiniones... las y los dejo...

_**Bye – Bye – Nyah.**_


End file.
